Morphine is a well-known narcotic analgesic having a structure formula: ##STR2## The compounds of this invention are structurally related to morphine and are named according to the morphinan system of nomenclature using the morphinan nucleus as shown below: ##STR3## The numbering and the stereochemical placement of atoms in the morphinan system is the same as that depicted for morphine. A dashed line is used to represent a covalent bond projecting below the plane of a reference atom while a wedged or heavily accented line signifies a covalent bond above such plane. The compounds of this invention have the same stereochemical placement of atoms as depicted for the morphine nucleus unless otherwise indicated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,205, there is disclosed 7,7-ditosyloxymethyl-4,5.alpha.-epoxy-3-methoxy-17-methyl-morphinan-6.beta .-ols of the formula: ##STR4## where R is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3. These compounds are precursors for certain 7,7-dimethyl-morphinans having analgesic activity or a combination of analgesic and narcotic antagonist activity.